


Just Us

by rivetrasquad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, Eren Yeager - Freeform, F/M, Hanji Zoe - Freeform, Just Us, Romance, Special Operations Squad - Freeform, Squad Levi - Freeform, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivetrasquad/pseuds/rivetrasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfic I dedicated to my best friend, since it was her birthday. I wanted to give her a Rivetra fanfic since Rivetra's her OTP ♥ Anyway, of course, I also dedicate this story to you guys, because I love you all so much. Please enjoy~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us

Levi "Rivaille"

\- A little bit OOC  
  
\- Doesn't have a girlfriend... _yet_  
  
  
Petra Ral  
  
\- You could say she's the same from the anime  
  
\- Doesn't have a boyfriend either... _yet_  
  
  


* * *

 

  
He wanted to make her his. She wanted to make him hers. He wanted to be hers. She wanted to be his.  
  


Almost everyone knew the two had feelings for each other for a long time now. Ever since they set their eyes on one another.  
  
  
Love at first sight?  
  


 

No,  
  


_True_  love at first sight.  
  
  
"I ship them!" Hanji exclaimed. The SOS (excluding Petra) were hanging out at their usual table, along with Hanji and Eren. "Me too, me too!" Erd and Gunter said in unison.  
  
  
"Yeah! Hehehe.." Eren had an evil smile on his face, and he was rubbing his hands together as if he was making an evil plan. Oh noes.  
  
  
"What about you?" Hanji looked at Auruo. "I guess they're okay." Auruo grumpily said. "Someone's jelly." Gunter teased. "Whatever." Said Auruo.  
  
  
"Should we tell them Hanji-san?" Eren asked. "Hm..wanna know a little secret about your captain?" Hanji was beginning to have an evil smile too.  
  
  
"Tell us!" Erd begged. "Please!" Said Gunter. "Okay, but we need to be as quiet as possible. And don't tell anyone, of course." Hanji warned. "Okay!" Even Auruo wanted to know.  
  
  
"Alright...Levi's planning to ask Petra to be his girlfriend-" She was cut off. "OH MY-" Erd put a hand on Gunter's mouth. "Shh!" Erd hissed. Gunter nodded, as if saying "Sorry, couldn't help myself".  
  
  
Auruo had really, like, really large eyes right now. He just couldn't believe it. The day _finally_  came.  
  
  
"As I was saying," Hanji continued. "Despite being second in command and all, he's nervous." She explained. Everyone else said "Oh." That was kinda unexpected.  
  
  
"I just came up with an evil plan." Eren grinned. "I like you that way!" Gunter ruffled Eren's hair. "So what is it?" Erd asked.  
  
  
They all huddled and talked about "Eren's Evil Plan". Or is that what they're going to do is just for fun?  
  
  
"Got it?" Eren looked at everyone else. They nodded.  
  
  
  
Their beloved captain was in his office, deep in thought. "Okay..Levi, you can do this. If you're not going to do it, you will let a titan eat you." Levi said to himself. Someone knocked on the door.  
  
  
"Who is it?" Levi asked. "It's Petra, sir." Levi panicked in his head a little.  _'Keep calm...'_  He thought. "Come in."  
  
  
Petra came in with an annoyed look on her face, and closed the door. "Something wrong?" Levi never really saw her like this.  
  
  
"I'm really sorry, captain, the dirt on the table won't come off." Petra replied. "Tch. I bet it was glasses or the brat who did that." Levi sighed. "I'll take a look."  
  
  
The two walked over to their usual table. Sure enough, it had a stain on it.  
  
  
"Let's get this over with." Levi started to look pissed. He was serious when it came to cleaning. It was like doing an operation in the hospital for him.  
  
  
He got some cleaning supplies and started wiping the stain off. Petra came closer, but Levi said, "I'll handle it. This room is already spotless. You go rest."  
  
  
"Are you sure, sir?" Petra questioned. "Yes. I'll just go to you when I'm finished to let you know it's gone." Levi didn't take his eyes off the stubborn stain.  
  
  
Petra saluted. "Yes sir..!" She went out of the room, and headed for her quarters.  
  
  
Some time later, Levi was done.  
  
  
"I hate that stupid stain  **so**  much." He cursed. He put back the cleaning supplies, washed his hands, and walked to Petra's room.  
  
  
He knocked, saying, "Petra. It's me." Of course, Petra could never forget how her captain's voice sounded like.  
  
  
Petra ran to her door and opened it for her oh-so-mighty captain. Levi went in.  
  
  
"I'm done wiping that irritating stain..." Levi muttered. Petra smiled a little. "At least it's gone now."  
  
  
"Petra can I sit on your bed?" Levi asked. "Sure captain." Both of them sat down.  
  
  
"You must be really tired. Do you want some tea..?" Petra asked worryingly. "No, I'm fine, thanks." Levi replied. "Captain?" Levi looked at her. "Yes?"  
  
  
"You look like you want to tell me something. Is there anything wrong?" Uh-oh. She's getting suspicious. Levi sighed. _'I hope I don't ruin anything..'_  He thought.  
  
  
"Captain...?" Levi closed his eyes for a moment, and opened them again. "Petra, there's something I was supposed to ask you." Now Petra was the one who was nervous.  
  
  
"Wh-What is it?" She stuttered. "Will you..." Levi couldn't say it.  _'Come on! Tell her!'_  He argued in his head.  
  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" He said it fast, but Petra understood. She just couldn't believe her ears. 'Do I have hearing problems? Or did I hear captain right?'  
  
  
"Wh-What..." Levi looked a little embarrassed. "Did I stutter, Petra? ...Or is it that you  **don't**  love me... _anymore_..?" He asked sadly. Petra was really shocked. She couldn't move, or speak.  
  
  
"I guess you don't. Sorry for wasting your time. I probably thought the wrong way. My bad." Levi stood, and headed for the door with his head down.  
  
  
"No!" Petra hugged him from behind. "Please..don't..leave..." She begged. Levi turned his head to face her, only to see tears running down her cheek.  _'Petra..'_  
  
  
Petra looked up at him. "I-If I t-told y-you I d-didn't l-love you th-then I-I'd be l-lying!" She said between sniffs. Levi was feeling bad now. He made his little Petra cry.  
  
  
"Stop crying..." He turned around and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry..." He apologized sincerely. Petra was still crying, which made Levi's chest heavy. "Please stop crying..." Levi pleaded. Petra started to wipe her own tears away, too. As she would like to show Levi her smile.  
  
  
She succeeded in showing Levi her smile. Even though it was just a small one. Levi felt relieved. But still comforted her until her tears were dried.  
  
  
Once she was smiling brightly again, Levi said, "So will you answer my question?" Petra hugged him. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend."  
  
  
"Good. Then it will be just us, no one else, right?" Levi hugged back. "Yes, just us." Petra kissed his cheek, and Levi kissed her forehead.  
  
  
But was it really "just them"?  
  
  
Maybe.  
  
Maybe not.  
  
  
Outside Petra's window, were five naughty people. Hanji, Eren, Erd, Gunter and Auruo have been spying on their captain and their beautiful Petra! They  _dare_  do that? They'd be in  **big**  trouble if captain found out.  
  
  
Captain will probably give Eren some kicks again, and sermon the other four. And Petra would be telling him to calm down, since they're all just "kids".  
  
  
"But really, it's  _just us_." She smiled.


End file.
